bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beautiful Day At The Beach
You want me to do WHAT?? ﻿Shade had just woken up and decided to make coffee. I almost forgot how to do this. he thought as he started the brew. While his coffee was making, he decided to watch some music videos. However, much to his chargin, MTV stopped playing the good stuff. As he flipped through the channels, he found footage of an old Linkin Park concert, and headlining the affair, Sixx A.M. Oh, no. Don't tell me.. In the video, a very drugged up man climbed on stage. That was a much younger Shade, almost twelve years younger. He was chosen to stand on stage with Nikki Sixx, the man he had idolized. The video then cut to Shade playing 'Life is Beautiful', a song about watching your life fall apart, only to fix everything. Loran walked out, worried that Shade was awake so early. "Are you ok?" Shade smiled. "Yeah, just watching a video from a few years back." Now Loran was really worried. Shade never liked to watch that video before. "Alright, that's it. You sir, need a break." And before the ex-demon could open his mouth in protest, Loran called Aki, wondering if she knew any good vacation spots. "Martinez residence." Ryu said as he woke up groggily and answered the phone. "Good morning Ryu. Are your parents up?" Loran asked, knowing the longer she waited to plan this, the more Shade would resist. The man himself, however, was thinking how long it was since his vacation. It happened to be the two hours he had out of Hell, years ago. I sure as Hell need this, after all, I haven't had a true day off in ages. "Um give me one second please." Ryu said as he put the phone down and ran upstairs to see if his parents we're still asleep. Aki and Ray were both in their beds as they slept peacefully, then Ryu opened the door and shook his mom to where she woke up. "Mom, Hayashi's mom wants to talk to you." Ryu said. "Mmmm, alright." Aki got up and put on her robes and went down stairs to get the phone,"What's up Loran?" Aki said yawning. "I was wondering if you had any idea where I could take Shade for a little vacation time. He's going stir-crazy, so I wanted to take him somewhere and relax." Loran said. "Hmm, well there is a private beach my parents used to own in the Soul-Society and no one has ever been in years, not even the Gotei 13." Aki said yawning. "Sweet. Seeing as it was your idea, why don't we go have a party? It'll be fun." Loran said, glancing over at Shade. His eyes were wide, thinking something in her words would mean danger for him. "Hmm sure, bring Hayashi too and I'll bring Ryu." Aki said smiling as Ray came downstairs and yawned. "Sure. Uh, you'll need to open the Senkaimon though. They don't accept mine anymore." Loran sighed. "I know, they won't except mine either but Ryu has his thanks to his godfather." Aki said. "That's good. Well, get Ray and Ryu going, I'll marshel my troops, and head over to your place. Sound good?" "Sure, we'll be ready." Aki said as she hung up and started going commander on her men. Loran knew Hayashi was still asleep, but waking him up was an easy task. "Shade, go wake your son, will ya?" Shade, knowing that he had to man up to being a father at one point or another, decided on a more dramatic way to say, wake up. He rummaged around for his old amplifier, and hooking it up to a computer, and played the song "Given Up" by Linkin Park. By the time Chester hit "Put me out of my fing misery!" the Hanyo in question walked out. "What the Hell?! That isn't a fair way to wake a kid up, now is it?" Shade grinned. "And now you know how I became so on time. Fear that if I wasn't awake on time, someone was gonna make a load of noise." He quickly flipped the amp off. "Alright, go grab a spare change of clothes, or some swim trunks. We're going to the beach." Loran said, looking at her son. "Alright guys move your butts we have alot to prepare." Aki commanded as Ryu was packing the gear while Ray was making a picnic. Shade grabbed some spare clothes, including his old jacket. I can't believe this think hasn't been pitched yet. Hayashi was already done packing his stuff, mostly with a liberal usage of Kogeru. Loran went to the room that she shared with Shade, and grabbed her clothes. "Alright, we should be ready." The family then marched out the front door, and walked to the Martinez houshold. "Alright you two forawrd match." Aki said as Ryu and Ray went outside carrying the stuff for their trip. Shade was breathing heavy, his body not used to being solid again. "Honestly, if we have to walk further, I'll pass out." Hayashi smiled. "Come on Dad. We're there. Now stop being a wimp." That made Shade laugh. "Easy for you to say, Demon-boy. You could have just used Kogeru to get here. Too bad it can't cross planes of existiance, except to and from Hell." "Alright now that we're all here, Ryu give dad your stuff and open the senkimon." Aki said smiling. Ryu nodded and slashed the dimension as the senkaimon appeared and opened revealing a beautiful tropical beach. "Wow. This is awesome!" Hayashi yelled, running around, taking in the scenery. Both his parents were amazed that so much energy was in such a small package. Ryu was excited as he ran in with Hayashi. Shade placed his stuff down, using his jacket to keep sand out of his spare clothes. Loran noticed that Shade's calmed down ever since they came. "So, glad I set this up?" Shade grinned, "Shut up before I push you into the water." "Ahh, now this is a beautiful day" Aki said as she took off her clothes and showed that she was already wearing her bikini. "Haha, I'm just glad we got a chance to forget about all the stuff and just relax." Ray said as he took off his clothes to show his swim trunks and there before them his chest was covered with scars from the battles he endured. Shade sighed. "Just go have fun. I'm gonna relax for a while. Don't let me hold you back." Loran had a great idea. Knowing Shade wouldn't willingly enter the water, she quietly asked Ray to shove him into the water. Ray nooded as he then used sonido, got Shade and shunpo'd him into the water. "What the Hell dude? Did you not learn the first rule of dealing with me? Never mix 'Emo' and 'Water'. Wait, that only applied to my demonic body." Shade, although amused, didn't want to let such an action go without retalliation. "When I get a good idea, you'll be sorry." he grumbled, more or less accepting his fate. Hayashi felt like messing with his father, so he jumped as high as he could, and used Kogeru to get higher still, before divebombing the water in an exaggerated cannonball. But before he could land, Shade's reflexes kicked in, grabbing the falling demon with ease. "Just remember, I know all about your little Kogeru trick. I was once the best." Loran just laughed when she figured out what just happened. Ryu jumped by as he went for a tackle on his father's back which he did and made them both go underwater. Shade decided to teach his son a lesson in using his demonic power. He set the child down, waiting for him to regain his bearings. "Now, without using Kogeru, I want you to push me down. You are only allowed to use your physical prowess, not any demonic power." To Shade's astonishment, Hayashi got him flat on his back. "How's that Dad?" "Not too shabby." Shade said, wrapping a arm around his son, and wispered. "I win." Hayashi squirmed to get free, to no avail. "You don't know how long I wanted to play like this." "And you have yet to understand how long I've wanted to become your father." "Are you ladies done fooling around?" Ray said as he had Ryu dangiling on his back. Loran laughed. She quickly sat down at the water's edge, not wanting to interfere with Shade and Hayashi having fun together. In her hand was a book Shade used to read when he had nothing to do, The Heroine Diaries by Nikki Sixx. Shade could read the cover even with his vision dimmed by the water. "You ruin my book, and you are not going to like me!" It was a useless threat, and everyone knew it. No matter how angry he was, he'd never do anything to hurt his loved ones. "There having a good time aren't day?" Aki said smiling as she laid down and sunbath. "I've never seen Shade so happy. He's like a whole new person." Loran smiled. "I like the new one better anyway. Less risk to him going psycho again." "Yeah.... it's nice to see Ray and Ryu having fun for the first time in a long time." Aki said smiling. Shade and Hayashi were just floating in the water looking at the clouds. "Dad, why do you hate cold weather?" "Just because I'd rather be incinerated, and killed in seconds, then freezing and suffering. "So, your old demon powers were really hard for you, weren't they?" "Not exact....Holy crap. You just reminded me of something." Shade swam back to shore. "Hey Loran, do you still have that ring I gave you a long time ago?" "You mean the black and gold one? It's in my jewelry box. Let me guess, you remembered what you promised?" Shade facepalmed. "Yes. It may have taken a few years, but I will honor my promise to you. Just remember, I'm not wearing a tux," "Dad, what are they talking about?" Ryu asked. "Don't worry about it son for now race you to the shore." Ray said gaining a head start on his son as they both raced. Hayashi barely heard his parents talking about something important, but paid it no heed. "Alright guys, time to eat!" Aki said yelling at them as the picnic was spead out with alot of food. Hayashi sat down beside his mother, with Shade on sitting on his other side. Loran was amazed that Shade didn't devour everything in sight, rather, he showed proper manners. "Oh man this is good." Ryu said eating. "Yeah, this is great. Before I continue however, I have something I need to ask you," Shade began, pausing to collect his thoughts, "Why did you guys forgive me without even thinking about it? I mean, I royally screwed up, and I can't see how you forgave me like that." "Because Shade, we're brothers and I'll always forgive you." Ray said smiling. "Me too.'' Aki said.'' "You know what's funny? Something tells me that when I screwed up, you all paid a bigger price than I had thought. And for that, I don't think I can be forgiven. I wanted the power to protect you all. That demon played to that thought, even making me think you guys hated me. I should have known better, but I fell for it," "Don't worry about it, we're your friends." Ray said smiling. "Yeah. Thank Bael for small favors. If you hated me, I'd never blame you. Hell, I hated myself. Still do." Shade said, before downing some food before he made himself sick. Loran knew Shade wouldn't be happy with his choice, but everyone seemed to honestly not care he did it. Sure, everyone knew Shade had mental issues, but she was still amazed at how far everyone was going to make him feel better. "Oh man I'm stuffed." Ray and Ryu both said at the same time as they burped and laid down on the sand. "Hey, Dad, I bet you'd drown if you went dragon in the water." Hayashi said, thinking about Shade's new release being like a fire element. "Don't be so sure. I'll buy you tickets to any concert you want, if and only if, a catastrophic power failure occurs in the water." Shade grinned as he walked over to his bag. "Never leave home without a weapon." he said, pulling out a red dagger with a dragon pattern on it. Because of the vast amount of Reishi in the area, it overloaded in no time. Shade ran back to the water, and swam out a short distance before releasing. "Erupt, Dargon!" The water shot up into the air in a violent explosion, before dropping back down in a giant wave. When the water calmed down, Shade was standing there, but his appearance was radically altered. His hands and feet became claws, and two large spikes came out of his back. "Well now, my body seems to be fine. I win." "Dad, where's the red aura you give off in that form? If it doesn't show up, that means your powers failed in the water." "Oh. Shut up. Just tell me how much you need for tickets." Shade complained as he returned to normal. "Hahaha, man Shade i must say you've gotten some new powers and they look cool." Ray said smiling. "Thanks. What is with Firegod and scaley things anyway?" Shade kidded. Hayashi frowned, "I don't have scales, or a cool transformation like Dad has. And I'm a demon for Bael's sake." Shade couldn't believe his ears. "Holy crap. Did he just say the B word? Who taught him that one?" "ANYWAY! I'm heading back to swim." Ray said with Aki coming along side him and their son. Shade started to feel worried. "What if the SS finds out I'm here? You do know what they want to do to me, right?" "Relax, for one thing no one from the SS knows about this location and second even if they did they couldn't break through the Katsu barrier without an id card which only the Katsu family has." Aki said with confidence. "That's good. By the way, did they ever replace all the people I killed?" Shade asked, worried about the manpower of the Gotei 13. "They did, everything has been replaced since you destroyed it."Aki said as she went into the beach. "Oh. Thank God for that one. I thought I screwed it up again." Loran smacked Shade before he could ask another question. "Can't you relax for one moment? Just one? Ever since I met you, you've been self-controled. What happened?" Shade looked at her, a strange, almost pain-like, feeling in his chest. "Guilt for my sin. I can't explain it, what with being agonstic, if not athiest. I never called myself 'faithful', but for some reason, I can't shake the feeling I am so mega ultra fucked now that I'm damnible again." "Will you relax, you're here with friends Shade." Ray said smiling. "How about I try? I've been back for only a few days, and yet, something seems off. I should be stuck in Hell, in the same boat of good ol Bael. But, there's still something troubling me. Shoot! That's it. The Vice-kings. They are about twice as strong as my sister, which makes them at least the strongest demons, besides Echo of course. And, I still need to track down a certian ex-Hell Hunter. That is, if he's still alive." "Come on dude, just relax for today." Ray said shaking his head. "Working on it." Shade muttered, laying down next to Loran. "So, what day're you on?" "I'll let you know in a sec. The poor dude was screwed up wasn't he?" Loran asked. "If he wasn't, I probably would've never listened to him. Nikki's music, without any doubt is the best stuff I've ever heard." Hayashi went swimming again, just having a good time. "Dad, you really need to lighten up. I thought you'd be happy to be alive again." "That isn't my problem. It's making everything right again, after what I did. In fact, you're the only good thing that came out of that mess." Shade smiled as he ponered what he was thinking when he created his son. By making the child a demon, he ensured he'd never die, unless there was an extenuating circumstance. Plus, a powerful Zanpakto would allow Hayashi to defend himself. All in all, Shade knew, if anything, there was something his mistake was good for. "Shade, you're son's right just forget about it and enjoy life." Ray said looking at his brother. "I...alright, fine." Shade said, just relaxing. "If you all want me to relax, it looks like I've got no choice." "Haha, that's it i mean look at this view it's amazing." Ray said as he looked at the water as the sunlight reflected off of it. "Yeah. I guess once you stop and think, my life's too short to complain. Now that I'm mortal again, I've got no time to be a sourpuss." Shade said, as the sun started to lower below the horizon.